


Дама червей

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Дама червей

\- Он ничего не почувствовал.  
Электра сделала все, чтобы эта дрянь уж точно почувствовала. Умылась кровью.   
Сучка была гибкой, как цирковая гимнастка. Почти такой же быстрой, как сама Электра. Гораздо быстрее. Всегда будет кто-то быстрее тебя, девчонка, учил ее Стик, а она не слушала. Ее ослепляло желание отомстить за отца. Если бы она послушала старого мудака, то Элиза бы давно лежала на дне залива. Мэтт был бы жив.   
\- У вас бы все равно ничего не вышло, - острый бумажный край разрезал щеку, Электра не успела увернуться – ни от брошенных слов, ни от брошенных карт. – Для него ты слишком хороша.   
\- Ты убила его! – в ярости закричала Электра.   
\- Кингпин заплатил нам обеим за его смерть, - она улыбалась ей. – Только в отличие от тебя я сделала свою работу.   
Все, что она несла, было полной херней, и они обе это знали. Элиза не убивала ради денег. Элиза убивала, потому что ей нравилось. Потому что она могла.   
\- Он был мужчиной, - с отвращением сказала Элиза.   
Если она ненавидела мужчин, то почему пряталась за мужским псевдонимом? Меченая вместо Меченого, но нет, ей проще было убивать всех, кто видел под утяжкой ее буфера. Всех, кто видел в ее чертах, ее движениях что-то женственное. Элиза могла притворяться – настолько убедительно, что Электра поверила ей в тот день, когда Мэтт их познакомил. Электра подумала – он нашел ту, с кем будет счастлив. Ту, что будет с ним до конца его дней.   
Что ж, Элиза действительно была с ним до конца его дней.   
\- Он умер, потому что я все еще его любила, - Электре нужно было что-то броское, отвлечь внимание, загнать саи ей под ребра. Только договорив фразу до конца, она поняла, насколько была права.   
Элиза вывернула ей руку, и Электра чуть не напоролась на собственный нож. Он только едва оцарапал кожу. Они играли в кошки-мышки, и она была не кошкой. Скорее нелепым перепуганным грызуном.  
Элиза наклонилась к ней – словно хотела поцеловать. Электра собиралась ударить ее головой, но инстинктивно сделала шаг назад. Оступилась с края крыши.   
Свалилась в канаву, пролетев несколько этажей. Когда она пришла в себя, Элиза стояла рядом и смотрела на нее сверху вниз.   
Потребовалось бы совсем немного, чтобы ее добить.   
\- Тебе к лицу красный, - Элиза, опустившись на корточки, положила ей на грудь червовую даму, - моя дорогая Электра.   
И ушла.


End file.
